halloween
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: que pasaria si los de Dark Nevula hicieran una fiesta de halloween , un dizfras maldito , muchas cosas de humor , etc. Porfavor dejen reviews , si quieren, se permiten tomatazos , y lechugazos, evitar los cebollasos esos duelen mucho.
1. comienza la fiesta

**Beyblade metal fusion no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes.**

Era 25 de octubre, faltaban 6 días para halloween, Los de Dark nevula no habían tenido más problemas con Ginga y sus amigos, la verdad, se habían aburrido un poco de pelear.

Ryuga entra a la oficina de Doji, el segundo se acababa de picar con un cactus, y luego vio a Ryuga y le hablo:

-hola Ryuga- saludo Doji

-hola, ¿para qué me llamaste?- dijo Ryuga

-este, ves que en 6 días es halloween, y hemos estado muy aburridos, y tenciones y se me ocurrió que…- no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió Ryuga

-y, que con eso-

-este….queríamos hacer una fiesta de halloween para pasar el rato, ya sabes- dijo un poco nervioso Doji

-¿Qué? , es-

Doji sudaba frio, como lo convencieron los de Dark Nébula.

-es, ¡perfecto!, hace mucho que no nos divertimos, sabes aunque parezco un chico frio y despiadado, pero también me gusta divertirme.

-que bien que aceptaste, la verdad ya les había dicho a los de Dark nébula, pero tenía que tener tu aceptación-

-y ¿Va a ser con disfraz y todo?-

-si, la verdad casi todos votaron por eso-

- está bien, oye, una pregunta que te parecerá rara-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ryuga

-puedo invitar a Ginga y los demás-

-mmm está bien-

Después de obtener la aceptación de Ryuga, les aviso a los de Dark nébula, y supo que tenía que disfrazarse, y se puso a pensar en eso.

Mientras con Ryuga, fue a buscar a Ginga y los demás, muy felizmente.

Ginga al verlo, casi le da un infarto:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!, no me mates- dijo Ginga

-no te voy a matar, solo venia a invitarlos a una fiesta de halloween – dijo Ryuga

-¡podemos ir!-dijeron Ginga y los demás

-claro, a eso venia, es de disfraces, haci que vallan disfrazados

-está bien-

Después de ese día, comenzaron los preparativos, comprar los disfraces, etc. Pronto llego el día de la fiesta, Ginga, se iba a disfrazar de momia, Kyoya de hombre lobo, Madoka de bruja, Kenta de un nomo, Benquei de frankenstein,

En Dark nébula estaba casi todo listo, Yuu estaba disfrazado de un payaso, Ryuga de un vampiro, Reji de Jack el destripador **(N/A: le queda muy bien el disfraz XD) Doji** de el mago se hoz, Ryuga estaba paseando y vio a Tsubasa y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no te has disfrazado? ¿No vas a ir?- le pregunto Ryuga

-que vergüenza, no me voy a disfrazar e ir a una fiesta, que vergüenza- le contesto Tsubasa

-mmm tengo otro traje, ese te quedaría bien, y te tapa la cabeza, nadie sabría quien eres – le dijo Ryuga

-mmm, muéstrame ese disfraz, y te contesto-

-aquí esta – saca el disfraz de la nada

-y que se supone que es-

-es de…!la muerte!-

-mm déjame verlo –

- ponte lo –

-bien – Tsubasa se lo pone, pero antes le pregunta -¿y la guadaña?

- a esta en mi habitación, voy por ella, quédate aquí y ponte el disfraz- le dijo Ryuga

-está bien –Tsubasa se pone el disfraz, y se comienza a sentí extraño y:

-WUAJAJAJA, LOS MATARE A TODOS- dijo, pero no era Tsubasa, parece que lo había poseído, alguna fuerza extraña

En eso llega Ryuga, vio que Tsubasa no estaba:

Tsubasa, donde estas, ya traje la guadaña –

Alguien se le va acercando muy sigilosamente, lo agarra del brazo lo gira y:

-TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO – era _Tsubasa_, con un cuchillote.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTAS LOCO – grito Ryuga del susto, lo empujo con fuerza debido al susto.

-¿Qué pero qué?- dijo Tsubasa se le había caído la capucha

-¡te pasaste con la broma, ten aquí está la guadaña, al otro no me mates del susto quieres- dicho esto Ryuga se volteo y se fue , dejando a Tsubasa muy confundido:

-pero…¿Por qué tengo este cuchillo?- …ne , no importa , mejor ya me voy , ya están llegando todos – dicho esto se puso la capucha , y….-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VOLVI , VOY A ARRUINAR LA FIESTA- dijo _Tsubasa_ con una risa malvada , agarro la guadaña y se fue a la fiesta.

_**CONTINUARA!**_

_**LES GUSTO?**_

_**EL FINC SE ME OCURRIO DERREPENTE , NO SE PREOCUPEN SOLO TENDRA 3 A LO MUCHO 4 CAPITULOS .**_

_**Espero que les guste , no olviden dejar **__reviews_ , **les dejare preguntas :**

**¿Qué le pasa a Tsubasa?**

**¿Cómo se la pasaran en la fiesta?**

**¿Quién será la primera víctima de Tsubasa? R/A: nadie morirá , se los aseguro .**

**Bye!**


	2. esas presas no son faciles

La mayoría había llegado a la fiesta , Doji , registraba a los que habían llegado , Yuu , estaba esperando que llegara Kenta , mientras el comía dulces , Ryuga , después de una _broma_ **(N/A: Ryuga si supieras que te quería matar de verdad)**saludaba a los invitados y agarraba dulces , Reji estaba en la esquina, callado como siempre , en eso llega _Tsubasa_ , Doji lo ve y lo registra , tratando de verle la cara , pero no lo logra, se dio por vencido y seguido registrando .en eso llega Ginga y los demás , estos vieron que el salón estaba muy adornado , resaltaba el color naranja y negro , el plan era quedarse juntos , ne les valió su plan , Ginga se fue a explorar el salón , Kyoya y Benquei se fueron a sentar , Madoka su fue a sentar sola , Kenta se fe a jugar con Yuu , . Empezó la fiesta, ponían una música tétrica o algo así pusieron la del extraño mundo de jack, mientras con Tsubasa paseaba de un lado a otro agitando la guadaña,

-mmm a quien matare primero…a la bruja…no...Al hombre lobo….tampoco,…ya se! A la momia!-dijo Tsubasa

Ginga se había atorado con algo una venda, estaba agachado tratando de zafarse, mientras Tsubasa se le acerca sigilosamente, con un cuchillo parecido al de antes:

_-una sola navajada en el corazón y liso_-pensó Tabaza

Cuando estaba en frente dijo:

-¡MUER!...-

-ALFIN- dijo Ginga sacándose, levantándose muy rápido, dándole un cabezazo a Tsubasa, el pobre lo derribo y el cuchillo salió volando.

-¿Qué? , ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Ginga

Mientras con Reji:

Se había aburrido de estar en la esquina sin hacer nada, y se fue a caminar, de repente un cuchillo salió de la nada (ya saben porque verdad) y le rozo el cuello, el abrió los ojos unos pocos grandes, y dijo:

-eso fue ligeramente emocionante- dijo Reji, como si nada hubiera pasado, y sigue caminando.

Mientras con Ginga:

-¿estas bien? , déjame verte la cara- dijo Ginga tratando de diferenciar quien es.

-estoy bien niño- dicho esto se levanto y se fue

Mientras con Yuu y Kenta, estaban jugando y vena pasar a Tsubasa, Yuu si lo reconoció y le dice:

-Tsubasa, que buen disfraz, casi no te reconocía – dijo Yuu

-es cierto, si no fuera porque Yuu lo dijo, no te hubiera reconocido

-como digan niños – dijo Tsubasa y se fue.

-su voz se oía rara, NE, no importa, sigamos jugando – dijo Yuu

-vale- dijo Kenta

La fiesta comenzó como a las 8:30 PM, ya eran las 10:30 PM, la fiesta se puso buena, aunque seguían poniendo la del extraño mundo de Jack, después de el trancazo que le dio Ginga a Tsubasa, su próxima _victima_, era Yuu y Kenta, pero cuando se les acerco, salio corriendo Ginga y una de sus vendas se enredo en la Guyana y lo arrasco, mientras le gritaba:

-¡idiota! , suelta mi guadaña- le gritaba Tsubasa

**CONTINUARA!**

**Perdón**** por el corto capitulo pero esque voy a ir a escribir enseguida el capitulo 6 de nunca subestimes el poder de un libro extraño.**

**Preguntas!**

**¿Qué hará Tsubasa?**

**¿Qué pasara en el ****próximo capitulo?**

**¿Por qué el disfraz poseyó a Tsubasa? (no sean mal pensados he)**

**Y****…. (Siento que alguien me agarra el brazo y me voltea)**

_**Tsubasa:**_** WUAJAJAJAJAJA MATARE A LA AUTORA, Y CONTROLARE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Autora: NOOOOOOOO, (comienzo a correr por mi vida)**

_**Tsubasa: **_**VUALVE! , NO PODRAS CORRER POR SIEMPRE**

**Autora: bueno bye! Por favor ¡sálvenme en sus ****Reviews!** **¡No me dejen morir! **


	3. ¿Que no pasa aqui?

Beyblade metal fusión, no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes.

Tsubasa después de ser arrastrado por Ginga, se sacudió un poco, y pensó quien será su próxima victima.

10:41 PM

Doji, decidió hacer un concurso de disfraces, para ver quien traía mejor disfraz.

Pero había 2 bromistas, Dan y Reiki, que al fin se dignaron de aparecer, estos apagarían la luz y se llevarían a 2 personas para que se asustaran:

-mmmm ¿a quien nos llevamos? – pregunto Reiki

-yo digo que a la muerte y a la momia- le dijo Dan

-vale- dijo Reiki

Esperaron a que Doji anunciara el concurso, y apagaron las luces, y según ellos agarraron a Tsubasa y Ginga….

Dan se llevo a alguien al baño, pero se dio cuanta de que….

-¡porque me trajisteis aquí!-dijo Madoka

-ups….perdón, no era a ti a quien quería traer – se disculpo Dan

-entonces a quien- dijo Madoka

-a Tsubasa-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué querían hacer?-dijo Madoka, muy fangirlmente

-¡no, no es lo que piensas!-exclamo Dan, imaginando lo que Madoka pensaba.

-esta bien, no me hagas pensar cosas raras –dijo Madoka, dando un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras con Reiki:

-ups, no me traje a la momia – dijo Reiki, dándose cuenta de que se había traído a Kyoya.

-porque me trajisteis aquí –le dijo Kyoya

-perdón, no era a ti, pero funcionara-dijo Reiki

Mientras afuera:

Doji, después de encender otra vez la luz, organizo rápido el concurso:

-muy bien, Tsubasa y Reji, vengan, ustedes y yo seremos los jueces- dijo Doji

-los que vayan a participar, suban al escenario –dijo Doji, y varios si se subieron, entre ellos eran, Benquei, Kenta, Yuu.

Estaban a punto de empezar cuando, Tsubasa le arrebata el micrófono a Doji, se sube al escenario y:

-¡simples humanos, óiganme!-les dijo _Tsubasa_

Todos lo voltearon a ver y:

-Tsubasa, baja del escenario, te estas avergonzando – le dijo Reji

-no soy Tsubasa, wuajaja- se comenzó a reír

-Tsubasa, no sabia que estabas un poco loco – le dijo Yuu

-WUAJAJA, no soy Tsubasa, soy un acecino, que me encerró una bruja en el disfraz, y si se quita la capucha regresa a la normalidad WUAJAJA- comenzó a reírse como loco-

-ya no bromees-dijo Kenta

-¡tu! , el vampiro, fuiste un tonto al intentar poseerme –le dijo Tsubasa

-¡poseer!-exclamó casi todos

-por favor no digan sus intimidades en frente de todos – dijo Reji

-yo pensé que se llevaban bien, pero que no que tenían intimidad – dijo Ginga, muy sorprendido

-ya déjate de loqueras Tsubasa –le dijo Ryuga

-¡que no soy Tsubasa! , ustedes no tienen caso, mejor…WUAJAJA-

-ya estas dando miedo – dijo Benquei

-se lo demostrare- les dijo, y se puso a hacer un bailecito raro, diciendo palabras raras y:

-¡sus disfraces los controlaran! – dijo Tsubasa

Las luces parpadearon y en menos de 3 segundos….que rayos pasa aquí? , el lugar se volvió de locos, Ryuga quería chupar sangre, Reji quería matar gente muy sádicamente **(N/A: cuando no?) **Kenta estaba siendo perseguido por Yuu, que le quería hacer una broma, Doji conseguía ingredientes para un hechizo, Benquei no hacia mucho, estaba un poco tonto...

Un momento….y Ginga?

En el baño, Ginga sale de la caseta y ve a Dan, Reiki, Kyoya y Madoka:

-¡hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto alegremente Ginga

-un malentendido, mejor vamos a la fiesta- dijeron al unísono,

Y así fue, fueron a la fiesta, pero al llegar tenían cara de WTF:

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Madoka

-¿Qué no pasa aquí?- dijo Kyoya

-miren es Ryuga – dijo Dan que se venia acercando

-jaja, me pregunto a que sabrá tu sangre –dijo muy cínicamente Ryuga a Reiki

-ahora si estas raro – dijo Reiki, creyendo que estaba jugando, pero lo estuvo apunto de morder cunado

**¡PUM!**

Ryuga sale volando, al recibir un golpazo de parte de Dan

-eso fue extraño, pero no me iba a arriesgar – dijo Dan

-enserio me quería morder – dijo extrañadamente Reiki

-un momento…Ryuga estaba vestido como vampiro, y actuaba como vampiro, si se fijan todos están actuando como sus disfraces!- exclamo Madoka

-¡es cierto! ….que raro – dijo Kyoya

En ese momento llega Reji, con un cuchillo:

-WUAJAJA, los matare – dijo Reji

Pero en ese momento Kyoya agarra una silla, y lo golpeo en la cabeza con ella, Reji se noqueo casi al instante. Dan, Reiki, Ginga y Madoka estaban boca abiertos:

-te pasantes – dijo Ginga

-ni Reji se merecía eso – dijo Reiki

-el se lo busco – dijo sin ningún remordimiento

**Continuara!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Pobre Reji, pero…!me vengue!**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Cómo volverán a la normalidad?**

**¿Cómo detendrán a Tsubasa?**

**Llega Reji, medio mareado:**

**Reji: te pasantes con lo de la silla**

**Autora: tú te lo buscases**

**Reji: ¡la pagaras!**

**Autora: mejor me voy antes de que se recupere por completo.**

**BYE!**


	4. vamos a salvarlos?

**Beyblade**** metal fusión no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes.**

**Si están estos: '' son un pensamiento, no lo dicen.**

**¡Hola!**

**Hace tiempo que no actualizo, pero bueno, me quede pensando, ¿Por qué no poner a Dark, si el es muy divertido? Jaja, esque es a mí me parece un malo gracioso XD:**

–bueno…..que ¿debemos hacer? –pregunto Ginga

–si supiera te diría-le respondió Kyoya

– ¿De que me perdí?-pregunto una persona, que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto Dan

-Soy…-se acerca y se aclara quien es- Soy Dark ''Que vergüenza con mi disfraz''.

-Dark….te vez tan –dijo Ginga, tratando de contener la risa.

-No se atrevan a burlarse, si no quieren que les rompa la cara-los amenazo Dark

-¿Por qué estas disfrazado de….oveja?-le pregunto Reiki, conteniendo la risa.

-porque….se habían acabado los disfraces y solo quedaba este- se excuso Dark.

-esta…bien-le dijo Madoka –''se ve tan ridículo''-

-pero díganme, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-les pregunto Dark

-sus disfraces los poseyeron-le respondió Kyoya

-sip, nosotros no, porque no estábamos aquí cuando ocurrió-dijo Ginga

-JAJAJAJAJA-comenzó a reírse como loco este Dan.

-¿Qué te pasa Dan?-le pregunto Reiki.

-JAJAJAJA…pues-se le acerca al oído a Reiki y le susurra-que me puedo imaginar que a este Dark lo controle su disfraz-

-jajá jajá, eso si es divertido- le dijo Reiki

-CALLENCE-les grito Dark.

-como ordenes-le respondieron Dan y Reiki –''¿desde cuando el nos manda?''-

-¿Qué…. paso?-pregunto Reiji despertando.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Ginga

-creo…solo recuerdo que Tsubasa hacia el ridículo-le dijo Reiji, sobándose la cabeza.

-''que bueno que no recuerda que lo golpee en la cabeza''-pensó Kyoya

-¡eso es!-exclamo Madoka.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron los demás al unísono.

-Reiji volvió a la normalidad cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, entonces así deben los demás reaccionar-explico Madoka.

-Madoka… ¡eres grande!-exclamo Ginga

-gracias, pero vamos ¡manos a la obra!-exclamo Madoka

-¡si!-exclamaron los demás.

-VAMOS- dijeron al unísono.

-esperen-dijo Ginga

-¿Qué?-le preguntaron los demás. 

-talvez, solo les tenemos que quitar parte de disfraz que este en la cabeza-

-tal vez, pero si se rezan, los noqueamos-dijo Kyoya

-bueno-dijeron los demás.

-al iniciar digamos lo primero que se nos venga a la cabeza-sugirió Madoka

-esta bien-los demás aceptaron-

-¡POR LOS PANQUEQUES!-gritaron y fueron a hacer su deber.

**X_X_X**

Ginga miraba hacia los lados, esperando que el que estuviera mas desprevenido quitarle el disfraz, entonces vio a Yuu y Kenta, que se habían aliado para hacer bromas. Se les acerco cuidadosamente y….

**¡SPLASH!**

Los pequeños niños le aventaron pasteles a la cara, Ginga se resbalo y accidentalmente a Kenta le quito su sombrero y a Yuu iguale estos 2, volvieron a entrar en razón y:

-Gingi, ¿Por qué estas en el suelo embarrado de pastel?-le pregunto Yuu

-porque….ustedes me los aventaron-le respondió Ginga, levantándose del suelo.

-y, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kenta

-muchas cosas, pero ayúdenme a quitarles a los demás lo que traigan en la cabeza-

-esta bien-dijeron los niños al unísono-''que mandón''-

**X_X_X**

Dark, estaba viendo que hacían, para esperar el tiempo para atacar, cuando alguien le hablo:

-Jaja, ovejita, ¿no quieres morir en mis brazos?-

-¿Qué? No juegues –le respondió Dark

-vamos, solo una mordidita y ya-alguien se le iba acercando.

-¿Quién eres? Ya deja de molestar –le dijo Dark.

-no seas malo- se acerca mas.

-no seas cobarde y muéstrate-dijo Dark en ese momento lo abrazan por detrás.

-tu cuello se ve suculento ovejita-le dijo al oído

-suéltame si no quieres morir-le dijo Dark,

-no creo querer hacerlo-le dijo, estaba apunto de morderlo.

-pues me vale –lo agarra del brazo y lo tira al suelo.

-ovejita mala, no debes golpear –lo agarra del pie y lo tumba.

-grrrr, te lo estas buscando-le dijo Dark, apunto de levantarse, pero se le abalanzo sobre el haciendo que volviera al piso.

-bueno, si prefieres morir ya acostado, mejor, así ni te tengo que sostener cuando caigas-

-un momento…eres ¿Ryuga?-dijo Dark un poco sorprendido.

-no, soy el príncipe de los vampiros, y tu suculento cuello llamo mi atención-dijo Ryuga.

-contare hasta tres, para que te quites-dijo amenazadoramente Dark.

-sino ¿Qué? ¿La ovejita me pondrá a contar ovejas?- dijo burlonamente Ryuga.

-uno-

-Jaja, esperare a ver que hagas-

-dos-

-no me moveré y sabes que, mejor ya te chupo la sangre-en un movimiento rápido, le encaja los colmillos a Dark en el cuello.

-ay, tres-con un movimiento rápido, le tuerce un poco la mano a Ryuga, y este lo suelta.

-ya probé tu sangre y es exquisita-dijo Ryuga

-cállate –se toca la parte mordida y ve que le sangra-vas a morir-saca una daga de quien sabe donde y se la avienta y le roza el cuello-

-ay, la ovejita esta armada-se burlo Ryuga

-VAS A MORIR-agarra una silla que estaba hay, y se la rompe en la cabeza.

-auch…sigo consiente-dijo Ryuga, semi muerto por el golpe.

-pues no por mucho-lo agarra del brazo y lo manda a volar ** (N/A: al infinito y más allá!)**

-idiota, vampiro pervertido, violador de espacio vital, grrrr, estoy enojado-dijo Dark, se, para seguir con la misión.

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**Dejare pregunta:**

**¿Dark noqueara a alguien más?**

**¿Detendrán a Tsubasa?**

**¿Es tierno Dark en disfraz de oveja?**

**Bye**


	5. El final de esta locura

**Beyblade no me pertenece.**

**¡Ya es momento de acabar este fanfic!**

**Pero antes, solo responderé esto ^^:**

**S. Hisaki Raiden**** : no me ofende ^^, ya que si estoy peque….creo que soy la más pequeña que escribe fanfics de metal fight Beyblade TT-TT, pero bueno jeje ^^U.**

**Pero bueno público, el final es para ustedes ^^, disfrútenlo:**

***-*-*-*Mientras tanto con Dark*-*-*-***

Este muchacho seguía con el dolor en el cuello, cuando de repente, llego el pordiosero, cof digo, ¡el mago de Doji!

-Ovejita, dame tu vida, haci podre hacer el mejor hechizo-le dice Doji acercándosele a él con una daga en las manos.

-Genial, otro loco psicópata que me quiere matar, y según ellos yo era el psicópata-susurra Dark bastante fastidiado.

-Ahora te matare-le dice Doji a Dark, mientras se abalanza sobre él, pero Dark, fastidiado, saca un sartén de lanada y golpea con él a Doji en la cabeza, y hasta rompió el sartén, eso dejara marca.

Un momento… ¿Qué le paso a Doji? Fácil, se murió…ok no, solo se noqueo…..creo.

-¿Por qué todos me intentas matar por llevar un maldito disfraz de oveja? Sabía que robarme cof digo comprar este disfraz era mala idea-susurra Dark siguiendo con su camino.

En eso, el poseído de Tsubasa, miraba cual podría ser su próxima víctima, cuando ve a la ''adorable ovejita'' saca un cuchillo… ¿es un cuchillo? Parece una daga o una espada, bueno, según él es un cuchillo y se acerca a su sombra.

-Me pregunto donde esta mi contraparte, cuando la encuentre, me desquitare de todas jijiji-susurra Dark, es malvado. **(N/A: ¿Quién no adora a esta sombra loca? XD)**

-Sombrita, lo siento, pero necesito que tu mueras-le dice Tsubasa a Dark, alzando el cuchillo, para clavárselo, cuando Dark le arrebata el cuchillo y lo lanza, no se a quien le dio, pero se escucho a un gato a punto de arañar a alguien.

**Un minuto….**

**¿De dónde salió un gato?...Ne, a nadie le importa**

Lo que si importa, es que comenzaba una pelea entre Tsubasa y su sombra.

Mientras tanto , los otros ya habían matado , cof digo , noqueado o quitarles el disfraz a los demás….según yo Kyoya mato a medio mundo, pero bueno, todos estaban viendo la pelea del siglo, la verdad , no se puede saber cual ganara.

-¿Intervenimos?-pregunta Ryuga.

-Ni loco-dice Ginga.

-No quiero morir tan pronto-dice Kyoya.

-Lo mejor será ver quién gana-dice Kenta.

Bueno, mientras tanto en la pelea de Tsubasa y Dark, esta pelea era algo… ¿violenta? Creo , porque se daban manotazos, se arrojaban pasteles, frutas, Dark de vez en cuando cuchillos o dagas y Tsubasa navajas y cuchillos, blablablá y muchas cosas más, hasta que, el gato vengándose del cuchillo que casi lo decapito…..

**Momento**

**Enserio**

**¿De dónde salió el gato?**

Maldito gato, se coló a la fiesta, pero bueno, el caso es que el gato salta a la cabeza de Tsubasa, porque lo confundió con Dark el caso es que le quito la capucha, Tsubasa salió medio volando porque Dark le dio con un sartén.

-Ups!-dice Dark y arroja el sartén, haci es, arroja la evidencia, y se oye otra vez otro gato.

-Mi cabeza-susurra Tsubasa recuperándose del golpe.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Dark a Tsubasa.

-Creo…..pero no se qué paso-le dice Tsubasa a Dark.

Todos se miran entre sí, la verdad nadie sabía lo que había pasado, los que no habían sido hipnotizados, preferían no hablar.

-Nada, solo que enloquecí y los quería matar a todos-les dice Dark a los demás, esperando que se la crean porque él no iba a explicar nada.

-Viniendo de ti, no sorprende-dicen los demás y suspiran.

-Bueno…..hagan lo que quieran no se-les dice Dark a el resto.

-Mejor a seguir con la fiesta y…. ¡Alguien que quite la maldita canción de hallowen!-dice Ryuga.

Un momento…no hay bocinas en el salón, porque prefirieron no poner música entonces…. ¿¡De donde sale la música!

Luego se escucha una risa maléfica que resuena en toda la habitación, y en el suelo estaba escrito algo:

''Volveré el próximo año''

Cuando ven eso, todos, excepto Ryuga, Reiji y Dark gritan y salen corriendo por su vida.

-Mi vida no es normal-dice Dark.

-Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será-le dice Ryuga.

-Mejor vámonos-les dice Reiji.

-Vamos por un helado y pockys?-les dice Dark a los 2 sádicos.

-Claro-les dicen los 2, y se van caminando.

A esos 3 les valió queso lo que paso, y se fueron por un helado, algo que la yo, si, la narradora hubiera hecho, bueno, como ya no quedo nadie, es el final de este bizarro fanfic,

Pero se preguntan, ¿Qué tenía el disfraz?

Ni la narradora lo sabe, haci que….

¡Fin!

**Por fin acabe este fanfic!**

**¿Les gusto el final?**

**¿O los decepcione?**

**Me costó mucho acabarlo u.u, pero bueno, amigos, muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, deberás, gracias, los aprecio mucho a todos, sin su apoyo nunca hubiera podido acabar este fanfic: D**

**Y para que vean que no soy mala, les diré**

**¿Quieren que haga un fanfic de tragedia?**

**Si quieren díganme XD, **

**Y para los que leen a ''Nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro'' **

**Pronto será el final: D, no se pongan tristes, habrá secuela ^^, pero bueno, para RominaDark5 y para ****RinyLenKagamine99**** , un fic yaoi ^^, y para Haruhi, todavía tengo en cuenta el fic que te debo jeje, y también, para los que les gusta el humor, tragedia y aventura (un poco de gore claro XD) un fic especial que no les diré de que trata: 3 y si se preguntan ¿Por qué les digo esto? Para que estén pendientes de las ocurrencias que subo ^^U.**

**Bueno, me despido lectores, los quiero mucho :D, hasta el próximo fanfic!**

**Mata-nee**


End file.
